The production of foodstuff and beverages such as beer is accompanied by testing for the presence of certain micro-organisms in order to ensure the quality of the end-product. The brewing process may for example require in-line testing every few hours of a sample having a volume of at least 25 ml, and preferably sample volumes of for example 250 ml. Particulate matter which may include microorganisms, namely yeast and bacteria, must then be separated from the sample and then tested to determine the presence or absence of specific micro-organisms. Devices used to achieve this include the Bibby disposable vacuum filter unit having a flat filter with an average pore diameter of 0.45 μm and the Nalgene filter holders with receivers, having a flat filter with an average pore diameter of 0.45 μm or 0.2 μm (see for example Merck Laboratory Supplies Catalogue 1998, p. 482). Such devices allow the filtration of maximum sample volumes of only 100 ml, have a flat surface area of 50 cm2 and can take up to 30 minutes to test a sample due to their complexity of use. Once their maximum volume has been filtered, they become blocked by particulate matter such as proteins present in the sample fluid (e.g. lager) and any subsequent filtration would require pressures so high as to cause cell lysis, preventing the detection of the microorganisms and giving false results.
As is demonstrated by the results of the experiments detailed below, the prior art devices take substantially more time to separate and detect micro-organisms from a sample than is required using the devices and methods of the present invention. In addition, subsequent recovery of, and thus testing for, micro-organisms is relatively simple and easy with the present invention since the micro-organisms are presented as a readily moveable “cake” (a relatively uncompressed low-density block of particulate matter) on the surface of membranes, with minimum incursion into membrane interstices. In comparison, other devices present particulate matter as a hard “biscuit” (a relatively highly compressed high density block of particulate matter) on a membrane surface, micro-organisms and other particulate matter blocking and being trapped in membrane interstices. This biscuit is difficult to remove and difficult to process to enable it to be tested for the presence of micro-organisms. In addition, by preventing the formation of a dense biscuit, the devices of the present invention are able to operate at a lower pressure. If operated at higher pressures, lysis of bacteria can occur, in turn giving incorrect results. High pressure can also cause distortion of bacteria, allowing them to pass through the membrane and giving incorrect results.